Alma en Llamas
by El Gato Ingeniero
Summary: ¿Que fue de la vida de Ember antes de morir? Un One-Shot del ultimo día de vida de nuestra Fantasma Rockera, basada en la poca información sobre la vida de Ember.


Buenas tardes gente de por aquí, mi nombre es El Engineer, soy un escritor poco profesional que espera con el tiempo mejorar, este es mi primer fics de Danny Phantom sobre mi personaje favorito que es Ember McLean, espero que lo disfruten.

_**Alma en Llamas**_

Eran comienzos de Octubre, el viento soplaba y las hojas comenzaban a caer, se podía ver a una chica caminando hacia su escuela secundaria, tenía el cabello castaño atado con una cola de caballo, unos lindos ojos verdes, su piel era blanca, vestia unos jeans negros rotos de la rodillas y una chaqueta negra abierta dejando ver un top negro igualmente, unas botas.

Su nombre era Ember McLean una chica común y corriente, pero con un sueño y anhelo de ser estrella de Rock, un sueño del que todo el mundo se burlaba, Ember no tenía casi ninguna amistad, era una chica impopular solo por un sueño que muchos creían estúpido.

_-"Ya verán todos, cuando sea una estrella del Rock habrán deseado tratarme de mejor manera, todos recordaran mi nombre"-_ Era el único pensamiento de la joven chica que caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo observada por algunos chicos y chicas.

-"En serio, esto será divertido"- Dijo una chica con un tono burlón.

-"Ya me imagino su cara, pobre no sabrá lo que la golpeo"- Dijo un chico con malicia en sus palabras.

-"Muy bien, hay voy"- Dijo uno de los jóvenes mientras se acercaba a Ember y tocándole el hombro para que se volteara, instantáneamente las mejillas de Ember se tornearon rojas.

_-"No puedo creerlo, uno de los chicos más populares está hablando conmigo, reacciona Ember, di algo rápido"-_ Eran los pensamientos de la chica que cuando se disponía a hablar el chico dijo algo primero.

-"Hey, Hola Ember, te he estado observando y veo que eres una chica bastante agradable y hoy es viernes, lo que quiero saber es ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?"- Decia el joven intentado ocultar toda malicia y burla en sus palabras-

-"Yo…yo…yo…claro que acepto, sería un gran placer"- Dijo felizmente esta Ember mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

-"Genial nos veremos en el cine a las ocho de la noche ¿Te parece bien?"- Pregunto el chico.

-"Por supuesto que sí, nos veremos a las ocho"- Fue lo único que dijo esta Ember.

-"Genial hasta nuestra cita, cuidate Ember"- Dijo alejándose de la vista de la chica y acercándose a sus amigos.

–"_No puedo creerlo, uno de los más populares invitándome a salir, al fin están viendo mi potencial y quiere una cita con la siguiente estrella de Rock"- _Pensaba felizmente la chica de cabello moreno dirigiéndose a sus clases.

-"Chico esto será genial, ya me imagino su cara, pobre ilusa"- Dijo riendo una de las chicas.

-"Si, ¿yo? ¿Salir con Ember McLean? Primero muerto antes que salir con esa perdedora jajajajjajajja"- Dijo riendo el que había invitado a Ember hace unos minutos.

El día de Ember pasó rápido, estaba emocionada, no podía creerse aun que alguien y sobre todo un chico de los populares la haya invitado a salir, estaba muy feliz, terminada la jornada de clases se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, por lo que sabía sus padres no estarían ya que estarían en el trabajo toda la noche, desde muy temprana edad ella era muy independiente, cuidándose a si misma, llego a su habitación en un lado estaba su amplificador con una guitarra morada con flamas azules regalo de sus padres en su último cumpleaños, su habitación estaba algo desordenada con posters de varios grupos de Rock favoritos.

Practico con su guitara y era bastante buena con ella, siempre practicaba día y noche nunca se cansaba de su guitarra y varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente.

-"Yo seré una gran Rockera, posters, discos platinos, conciertos y giras mundiales, el mundo recordara mi nombre, el mundo gritara mi nombre y todos querrán a Ember McLean"- Decía como siempre, recordando cual era su sueño y nunca dejarlo ni olvidarlo.

La hora casi llegaba, se metió a dar una ducha relajante para estar completamente presentable, decidió por unos jeans ajustados negros, sus mejores botas y un top negro con unos guantes puestos, cepillo su cabello decidiendo dejarlo suelto y le llegaba hasta la espalda, salió a toda velocidad.

Ember llego emocionada al cine y se dio cuenta que eran las ocho en punto, Ember miro a los lados esperando al chico, pero nada no había rastro de él, no se preocupo llegaría en algún momento el llegaría.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos y los minutos se volvieron horas, Ember a cada momento miraba a su alrededor ya eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche cuando se presentaba la película de media noche, espero que él se presentara, pero nada, miro por última vez a su alrededor y ella lo supo, el nunca tuvo la intención de aparecer, con paso lento y lagrimas en sus ojos llego a su casa estaba agradecida de que sus padres no estuvieron, no quería ser interrogada por llegar tarde y mas por estar llorando, tomo su guitarra y comenzó a tocarla mientras las lagrimas caian y caian.

-"Ya vera de lo que se perdió el, ya verán todos de lo que se pierden, pronto muy pronto me volveré una estrella de Rock y se arrepentirán, todos ellos recordaran mi nombre, recordaran mi nombre…"- Fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por la joven castaña antes de caer profundamente dormida abrazada a su guitarra.

Ember comenzó a despertar unas horas después, seguía cansada y su cuerpo le dolía un poco, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos y algo la sorprendió, ya no estaba en su habitación.

-"¿Dónde…dónde estoy?"- Pregunto la joven levantándose y viendo que junto a ella estaba su fiel guitarra, la tomo y comenzó a caminar despacio y cuidado.

El lugar tenía varias puertas, el lugar era completamente verte y con piedras y tierras flotando alrededor.

-"Esto debe ser un sueño…si eso, un sueño seguro pronto despertare"- Dijo cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos esperando despertar en su cama, pero seguía en el mismo sitio, lo volvió a hacer pero esta vez al abrirlos se encontró con algo inesperado.

-"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"- Grito asustada esta Ember caminando despacio hacia atrás alejándose del ser delante de ella.

-"Por favor Sra. McLean, no grite, no tiene que asustarse"- Dijo el ser tenía un solo ojo y vestía con una túnica de tribunal blanca.

-"¿Tu…que…que…qué demonios eres y como sabes mi nombre?"- Pregunto Ember.

-"Mi nombre no es importante, solo digamos que la hemos observado ya era tiempo de su llegada"- Dijo el extraño ser.

-"¿Mi llegada? ¿Dónde estoy?"- Pregunto confundida.

-"Usted Sra. McLean ha llegado a la zona fantasma y un lugar donde los espíritus pueden viajar libremente"- Dijo el ser mientras Ember lo miraba con una gran sorpresa.

-"Eso…eso quiere decir que yo…"- Ember no quería terminar esa última frase.

-"Así es, usted está muerta"- Fue lo que dijo el ser mientras la quijada de Ember parecía caer y caer.

-"Eso...eso no es posible, me escuchaste **¡YO NO PUEDO ESTAR MUERTA, YO AUN NO SOY UNA ESTRELLA DE ROCK, ¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDO ESTAR MUERTA SI ESTOY AQUÍ MISMO?!**"- Gritaba frenéticamente la chica mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-"Al como hubo un problema en su hogar al parecer esta se incendio mientras usted estaba dormida, usted está aquí como un espíritu"- Acto seguido el ser movió sus manos en círculos creando una especie de espejo y Ember se sorprendió al verse en el.

Su cabello castaño ahora tenía un color azul, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes, su piel ahora de ser blanca, era un blanco verdoso pálido, tenía su ropa de la supuesta cita que iría a tener.

-"Esto…esto es…imposible"- Mientras caía de rodillas y comenzaba a sollozar.

_-"Estoy muerta…porque yo…porque a mi…yo solo quería ser una estrella, quería cumplir mi sueño eso era mucho pedir, porque toda la desgracia me persigue, yo no me merezco esto, esto debe ser una pesadilla, quiero despertar, no quiero estar aquí"- _Pensaba tristemente la muchacha de ahora cabello azul.

-"No se preocupe, muy pronto se acostumbrara a su nueva vida, al final todos aquí asimilan su muerte, es triste ver que una chica que podría tener una vida por delante haya muerto pero alégrese al menos murió de forma sin dolor, pero desgraciadamente no hay nada que hacer su destino ya estaba escrito"- Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Ember no se percato de esto, ella seguía llorando, tumbada en el suelo, como una niña que perdió su paleta, pero en vez de una paleta una vida que tenía por delante, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pronto vio que llego al final de donde estaba, sin importarle nada salto y vio que estaba flotando, sin importarle esto, comenzó a merodear por el lugar.

Varios días habían pasado desde su muerte y aun no lo asimilaba, cuánto tiempo había estado volando, a ella no le importaba ya nada le importaba, miro a su alrededor, solo puertas y mas puertas.

-"Estar muerto es completamente aburrido"- Fueron los únicos pensamientos de la joven peli azul cuando vio algo interesante, era una especie de portal, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar y saco su cabeza.

-"No puede ser"- Dijo sin poder creer lo que había encontrado, rápidamente salió del portal, el cielo azul, el viento en su cabello, estaba de vuelta en el mundo real, el portal detrás de ella se cerro, pero no le importaba, ese lugar aburrido se había esfumado y ahora estaba libre, entonces recordó, estaba muerta.

-"Estoy muerta…pero eso que importa, muerta o viva hare mi sueño realidad, nada me detendrá, todo el mundo me aclamara, todos me recordaran, mi música los hará quererme, desearan haberme tratado mejor, todos aclamaran mi nombre, mi nombre es **¡EMBER MCLEAN! **ja…ja…jajajajajajajajajajaja"- Reía locamente Ember, la antigua Ember con su sueño de rockera, la chica que siempre pasaban por alto, que habían avergonzado y humillado sin fin había muerto.

-"Prepárate mundo aquí viene Ember Mclean, no importa a quien tenga que pisotear, las acciones que deba tomar, no importa nada, solo soy yo y nada mas yo, cumpliré mi sueño no importa lo que deba hacer"- Con estas últimas pero simples palabras Ember desapareció del cielo a gran velocidad, esta era Ember Mclean.

FIN

Y bien que les pareció, lo siento pero la verdad viva no sé porque me imagino a Ember como chica buena, este fics está inspirado en la poca información que hay, en la que Ember muere en un incendio después de ser plantada en una cita, siendo una chica impopular, según uno de los creadores de la serie y quise hacer esto porque Ember es mi personaje favorito, despues Desiree y en tercero Sam, dejen un comentario expresando lo que piensan de este fics.


End file.
